


When Cats and Dogs Play Volleyball

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Kenma is ther human owner, M/M, kurolev - Freeform, levkuro, still clueless dog, still tsundere cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: "Kenma, why are your pets playing volleyball?" Yaku asks when he sees Kuroocat and Lev Dog lobbing volleyball at each other back and forth.Why are they practicing with the ball more than you is the unasked for question.“Umm..Kenma.. it looks like your cat is bullying your dog.” He watches Kenma’s pets plays what looks to be a vicious game of tagball, with the Samoyed losing.Kenma looks up from his videogame for a second.“My cat likes to bully the people it loves.”Tsukkishima had the shredded shirts to prove it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Volleyball Makes Its Appearance**

"Teach me how to play ball sempai! Arf!"

The giant Samoyed collides into him.

Kuroocat growls, but has a better idea.

"Sure, I'll teach you. Meeeow~ "

Lev Dog sees Kuroocat's eyes shining but they always did look shining to him.

Kuroocat smacks the volleyball into Lev Dog's face.

 

"Kenma, why are your pets playing volleyball?" Yaku asks when he sees Kuroocat and Lev Dog lobbing volleyball at each other back and forth.

_Why are they practicing with the ball more than you_ is the unasked for question.

"Lev is trying to ask Kuroo to teach it to play." Kenma doesn’t look up from his videogame.

"Kuroo can teach? And most importantly, spike a volleyball?"

"They're pets. Pets like balls."

_More than the owner, unfortunately._ Yamamoto sighs.

Until now, he still doesn’t know how to get Kenma away from his videogames for extra practice.

 

\-- o000o –

After seeing Kenma’s pets playing volleyball everyday –and he’s still scratching his head over that – Yamamoto notices something.

“Umm..Kenma.. it looks like your cat is bullying your dog.”  He watches Kenma’s pets plays what looks to be a vicious game of tagball, with the Samoyed losing.

Kenma looks up from his videogame for a second.

“My cat likes to bully the people it loves.”

Tsukkishima had the shredded shirts  to prove it.

And Kenma has the dead pigeons and mice on his bed to prove it. But then it’s probably his cat’s way of telling Kenma to ‘Get off the video game and eat already!’ and ‘Food, food, food’. Kuroo loves his fish.

“Are you sure your cat isn’t just err..frustrated?”

“My cat’s a boy.”

“Oh.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroocat Trains Lev to Play Volleyball (or at least to have a tough face)**

“I give up!” Lev Dog cries and whimpers on the ground.

Kuroocat stops.

And smacks the ball into the Samoyed’s face one last time.

Tomorrow he’ll train Lev Dog to dodge better.

After all, it wouldn’t do to have a dog his size get easily beaten by animals smaller than him.

The streets of Tokyo would eat him.


End file.
